HOUSE MD 1ª PARTE HOUCY TENER Y NO TENER
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: 1ª parte de mi fic continuo, que se desarrolla en cinco. Tiempo después de su affair, Stacy vuelve al hospital con su marido, que sufre una recaída en su enfermedad y...


**

* * *

He tenido que editar y subir un montón de veces las tres partes del fic que tengo acabadas...Mis disculpas...Si hay algún error en estos no será porque no los haya revisado...GRACIAS...Espero que los disfrutéis.  


* * *

PRIMERA PARTE - [HOUCY]**

"**TENER Y NO TENER"**

**PRIMERA PARTE - [HOUCY] - "TENER Y NO TENER" ( Versión definitiva)**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Martes, [6 de Noviembre de 2007]**** ,por la tarde en el PPTH:**

**Ya lo había sospechado, si el enésimo tratamiento de fertilidad fracasaba  
la situación se volvería aún más insoportable con Cuddy. Si hubiera podido  
pasar como una cortina de humo hacia el ascensor lo habría hecho, pero su  
bastón y su cansino caminar le delataron. Antes de lo deseable su jefa  
estaba inquiriéndole, como tantas otras veces:**

**H: ¿ Tienes un detector de bastones que te avisa cuando atravieso el  
vestíbulo? ¿o son las hormonas que se te disparan?  
C: ¡¡¡ No seas bobo!!!!!!! ¿Adónde crees que vas?  
H : ¿De dónde venimos, adónde vamos? ¡¡¡ El gran misterio de la  
Humanidad...!!!  
C: Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…¡¡¡ Cameron lleva una semana  
pasando tus consultas !!!!!!!!!!!  
H: No te preocupes…Los pacientes no notarán el cambio, somos como dos  
gotas de agua, además como no me conocen…  
C: ¡¡¡ House !!!  
H: Le estoy haciendo un favor… la chica tiene que adquirir experiencia si  
algún día quiere aspirar a enseñar escote desde su despacho de directora  
médica  
C: Todos los titulares de este hospital pasan las horas de consulta  
estipuladas…  
H: Yo no soy como todos, cariño, soy mucho más guapo  
C: Aún no es tu hora de salida. Ve adonde tienes que ir  
H: ¿De verdad me contrataste para atrapar a vulgares "rinonosequés" ?  
C: Sabes que el trabajo en la clínica es imprescindible para el hospital,  
aunque sólo sea por egoísmo porque a la larga aumenta nuestros  
benefactores  
H: ¡¡¡ Benefactores!!! ¿Andas escasa ?....¿Quieres que sea tu benefactor?....  
C: (sarcástica): No sé yo quién beneficiaría a quién…, te ahorrarías un  
dineral  
H: (sin entrar al trapo): Lo dicho… Nunca sabemos adónde vamos…Yo al  
menos sé dónde no voy a ir…¡¡¡ a la consulta!!!  
C:….Al menos llévate a casa estos historiales….( le da un pequeño  
portafolios con documentos)  
H : De acuerdo, ( sonriendo malicioso): me los llevaré entre los dientes  
C: ¡Bah! ¡Cógelos!  
H: ( guardando los papeles en su mochila contesta enfurruñado): Hasta  
mañana…**

**Entre tanto, en el despacho de House:**

**Cam: ¿Y Foreman?  
Ch: Se fue a dormir, estaba agotado. Hablando de dormir…, hoy es  
martes…  
Cam: Sí…, y con suerte mañana será miércoles si a House no le da por  
cambiar los días de la semana  
Ch: ¿ A qué viene eso? Fuiste tú quien sugirió el asunto  
Cam: Lo hablamos y creo que quedó bastante claro, lo nuestro ha sido una  
forma de pasar el rato sin más. No quiero que la situación se nos vaya de  
las manos. Cuddy ya está sobre la pista  
Ch: …¿y estás segura de que tu repentino distanciamiento no tiene que ver  
con que Mark Warner tenga que pasar su chequeo?…  
Cam: ¿Qué tiene que ver Mark Warner con esto? ¿y cómo sabes ….?  
Ch: Wilson me lo dijo…Stacy no ha pedido cita a House…, ha llamado  
directamente a Cuddy… ¿Por qué será? Quizá Julieta viene buscando a  
Romeo….  
Cam: ¡¡¡¡No seas absurdo!!! …De cualquier manera, esto no tiene nada que  
ver conmigo. Ya te he dicho mil veces que House no me interesa.  
Ch: Ya, ya lo sé. ¡¡¡Lo dices tan convencida que no dejas lugar a dudas!!!**

**Aquella noche en el 221-B:**

**House descolgó el teléfono después de oír sin escuchar el contestador…  
Alcanzó a identificar la voz de Wilson invitándole a cenar. El hecho de vivir  
en un hotel y de afrontar su tercer divorcio no estaba beneficiando a su  
amigo. Bonnie no sólo se había quedado con Héctor porque, aunque  
inicialmente renunció a la pensión, sus dotes como agente inmobiliaria le  
hicieron cambiar de opinión, dejando a James literalmente con una mano  
delante y otra detrás…Tal vez debería sugerirle que se mudara con él de  
nuevo. Al fin y al cabo ¿Dónde podría encontrar una cocinera mejor?.  
Sonriendo al pensar en la lastimera situación de Wilson, dejó su chupa,  
encendió la tele y se recostó en el sillón a ojear la documentación que Lisa  
Cuddy le había entregado. Nada interesante….los bostezos le llevaron casi  
a dormirse cuando algo le sobresaltó, "PACIENTE : MARK WARNER; FECHA  
DE INGRESO: Miércoles… Pruebas a realizar: chequeo rutinario…". Pensó  
en ir a casa de Cuddy y soltar sapos por la boca, pero le pareció mas  
cómodo pasar al plan V. Cogió su frasco de vicodina y acabó con el  
contenido de un golpe …total, sólo quedaban 3 pastillas y ya lo dijo  
Escarlata O'Hara, mañana será otro día ….**

**Miércoles [7 de Noviembre de 2007]**** por la mañana:**

**Se había quedado dormido, llegaba tarde y aunque no llovía decidió ir en  
coche al hospital…Después de tanto esfuerzo para conservar su plaza de  
parking no era cosa de desaprovecharla. Además no quería arrugar aún  
más los historiales de Cuddy metiéndolos otra vez de mala manera en la  
ó el vestíbulo, tomó el ascensor y fue directamente al  
despacho de Wilson. James estaba tomando un café:**

**H: ¡¡¡ Sois unos conspiradores!!!  
W: ¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????  
H: ¡¡¡¡…Vamos !!!!!!!! No niegues la evidencia…¿ me vas a decir que no lo  
sabías?  
W: ¿Saber? ¿Qué tengo que saber?  
H: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Los Warner vienen hoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
W; ¿Warner? ¿Bugs Bunny se ha puesto enfermo?...No sabía que fueras  
veterinario  
H: ¡¡¡ No seas imbécil!!! Mark y Stacy Warner…Hazte el tonto y sigue  
diciéndome que no tenías ni idea del asunto. Apuesto a que Stacy te  
llamó…  
W: ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
H: Eres el único hombre del planeta con el que hablaría sobre mí después  
de lo que pasó...Le encanta hacerse la víctima. Un oncólogo deprimido es el  
blanco perfecto…  
W: Sí…lo confieso, me llamó con un ataque de ansiedad preguntando por  
ti…Me dijo ¿Cómo está el cojo cabrón que me dejó plantada después de  
llevarme a la cama?  
H: ¡ Ella fue la adúltera! Yo soy libre como el sol cuando amanece…  
W: Ya, libre como el mar… El hecho de que os enrollarais, ¿no tuvo que ver  
con que recurrieras a Steve McQueen para reconquistarla?  
H: No uses a tus congéneres para explicar mis desdichas. Eres como San  
Judas Tadeo…te encantan las causas perdidas  
W: Sí…tienes razón, quizá por eso soy tu mejor amigo  
H: Me quemaré en el fuego eterno, sólo los tontos y los aburridos van al  
cielo…Sin duda tú tendrás las puertas abiertas de par en par pero  
tranquilo, no preciso tu intercesión en el Juicio Final, llevaré mi bastón.**

**Salió dando un portazo, disparado a la farmacia para cargar el depósito,  
alargando los minutos para después tomar al asalto el despacho de Cuddy:**

**H: ( socarrón al tiempo que casi le estampaba las historias clínicas en sus  
narices): ¡¡¡Buenos días jefa!!!  
C: ¡¡¡ Qué diligencia !!! ¿Has encontrado algo digno de mención?  
H: Mmm, ¿ lo había?  
C: No… Stacy y Mark vienen a las 12…, ya he cursado el papeleo del  
ingreso  
H: ¡¡¡¡ Vaya !!!!!!! ¿ Y por qué tengo que ser yo el último en  
saberlo?...Supongo que lo sabe hasta el vigilante del parking  
C: Stacy me pidió que no te lo dijera  
H: Claro…,sólo soy el tipo que salvó la vida de su marido, no tenía motivos  
para avisarme…Se cumple el dicho…  
C: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????  
H: ¡¡¡ Sí mujer, ya sabes !!!! El cornudo siempre es el último en enterarse…  
C: Espera, me he perdido…,¿ Eso no tendría que decirlo Mark?  
H: ¡¡¡ Dios mío, qué mala es la envidia !!! **

**CAPITULO 2**

**Ya en su despacho, observó que los patitos le escrutaban inquietos,  
especialmente Chase y Cameron pero por distintos motivos. Foreman,  
como siempre, con su sentido práctico de la vida, decidió mantenerse a la  
expectativa y procuró no juzgar la situación aunque, conociendo a House y  
dados los roces que habían surgido entre ambos, sabía que a la larga les  
afectaría a los tres.**

**H: ¡¡¡ Vamos gente, a trabajar !!!  
Cam: Aún no tenemos la historia de la evolución del paciente.  
Ch: Es de suponer que la porfiria ha empeorado  
F: La evolución es muy variable…Es posible que no se hayan vuelto a  
repetir los ataques o que la enfermedad haya desencadenado otras  
complicaciones nada esperanzadoras, parálisis, insuficiencia respiratoria...  
Ch: Entonces, no sé qué quieres que hagamos …tanto si no precisa  
diagnóstico como si éste es desfavorable no hay nada que hacer. No sé por  
qué te empeñas en tratarlo…  
Cam: ( cortando a Chase ) : No ha dicho que quiera tratarlo…  
H: ( taladrando a Cameron con la mirada) : En efecto, pero eso es  
precisamente lo que tú quisieras...Chase, Foreman, quiero que repaséis de  
cabo a rabo su historial, el que le hicimos cuando estuvo aquí,  
absolutamente todo, cirugía, resonancias, pruebas de memoria, la  
medicación que tomó … Avisadme al busca cuando lo hayáis hecho.  
Cameron, te necesito aquí.  
Ch: ( insistiendo ) : No sé para qué tanto esfuerzo si no hay otro  
diagnóstico posible  
H: ( cortante visiblemente irritado, alzando la voz) : ¡¡¡ Tampoco hay  
diagnóstico para la gilipollez!!! ¡¡¡ Andando!!!**

**Los chicos salieron del departamento de diagnosis con un triple  
sentimiento. De alivio, por quitarse de encima a House, de fastidio por  
tener que desempolvar un historial médico tan patético como aburrido y de  
curiosidad, porque aunque ninguno de los dos lo confesó, se morían de  
ganas por saber qué estaba ocurriendo en el despacho del doctor maligno.**

**House paseó unos segundos para luego sentarse antes de decidir cómo  
abordar la conversación. Cameron estaba también visiblemente incómoda.  
Ambos disimularon como pudieron. Finalmente House agarró el toro por  
los cuernos, a porta gayola, consciente de que Cameron esperaba cualquier  
cosa de él menos la sutileza:**

**H: No quiero que el despacho se convierta en Chernobil y no voy a tolerar  
que se me cuestione en lo que respecta a Mark Warner  
Cam: Yo no lo he hecho  
H: Lo has insinuado que es peor. Mis motivaciones no te incumben.  
Importa lo que haga no el porqué. Mi vida personal no es objeto de  
discusión. Ese hombre está enfermo y yo soy su médico. Es lo único  
relevante tanto si me gusta como si no…,tanto si te gusta como si no  
Cam: Claro…La ley del embudo. Tú si puedes restregarnos por las narices  
nuestros fallos y nuestras relaciones personales pero la cosa cambia  
cuando eres tú el sujeto pasivo  
H: (grita); ¡No te voy a dar explicaciones!…No se las debo a nadie y a ti  
mucho menos…(más calmado pero igual de borde): Y te equivocas…., me  
importa un carajo lo que pase en el escobero, en el laboratorio del sueño o  
en la sala de autopsias….(ácido): ¡¡¡ Dame las gracias, te estoy abriendo  
todo un abanico de posibilidades !!!  
Cam: ( aunque no quiere darse por aludida no puede evitar una media  
sonrisa): Entonces asunto resuelto, ¿algo más?  
H: Sip. Mientras los chicos bucean en el antiguo diferencial de Mark tú  
harás lo propio con los informes que traigan cuando el infeliz ingrese  
dentro de una hora. Hablarás con los Warner sobre cada pequeño detalle  
que nos pueda ser útil para el tratamiento de Mark  
Cam: ( sorprendida e indignada) ¡¡¡¿Quieres enfrentarnos?!!!  
H: No seas ingenua…Lo haréis vosotras solas sin que yo intervenga.  
Además es un asunto que me intriga. Quiero saber hasta qué punto os  
despellejáis  
Cam: ¿Para qué?  
H: Para saber cuán de interesadas estáis por el menda.**

**Una hora después Mark Warner se acomodaba en una habitación del PPTH.  
Seguía usando la silla de ruedas porque, aunque había hecho bastantes  
progresos, la rehabilitación era lenta. Stacy se aseguró de que su marido  
estaba bien atendido antes de ir a ver a Cuddy**

**C: Hola Stacy..¿Cómo estás?  
St: Hola Lisa. Gracias por lo que has hecho, vengo a darte el historial de  
Mark. Supongo que tu podrás dárselo a…  
C: ( con intención) : No hay razón para que no puedas dárselo tú ¿ o sí?**

**A los diez minutos Greg House hacia lo propio en el despacho de su jefa,  
entrando como un vendaval:**

**C: ¿De pequeño no te enseñaron a llamar a las puertas?  
H: Ehhhhhh…sip, también me enseñaron otras tantas cosas absurdas, ya  
sabes, a no hurgarme la nariz, a que no debía sorber la sopa y a prescindir  
de rituales más o menos hedonistas…¿ o eran onanistas?...¡¡¡ Bah, no  
recuerdo!!!  
C: ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?  
H: Tengo un montón de trabajo en la consulta…¿Podrías darle a Cameron  
el nuevo historial de los Warner? No te preocupes, ella me mantendrá al  
tanto**

**Salió del despacho de Lisa hacia la clínica, cerró la puerta del consultorio 1  
y se puso a ver Hospital General en su tele portátil pensando en que al  
menos por el momento podría sortear a Mark y Stacy. Nada más lejos de la  
realidad. Como si lo intuyese Stacy apareció en la consulta justo en el  
intermedio comercial:**

**St: (sin atreverse a mirarle,le entrega el historial de su marido) : Hola…,  
venía a darte esto  
H: (escrutándola de la cabeza a los pies): ¡¡¡Qué desilusión!!!…Pensaba que  
te habías quedado sin curry para la barbacoa del domingo. **

**CAPITULO 3**

**Hora del almuerzo en la cafetería del PPTH. Sentado en una de las mesas  
House saborea con deleite su sándwich cabrese. Una mezcla deliciosa de  
berenjena y pimiento rojo a la brasa, queso emmental y cebolla caramelizada, todo ello recubierto por una capa de fina salsa ía decidido no ir a comer con James…Prefería pagar la cuenta a que le fastidiara la comida con disquisiciones morales …, por eso no pudo evitar el hacer un mohín de cierto desagrado cuando le vio aparecer en el comedor.**

**W: ( sentándose con su bandeja):¿Dónde coño andabas?  
H: Pues ya ves… aquí, tomando un piscolabis …  
W: ( mirando el mega sándwich con admiración) Es la primera vez que te  
veo comer con avidez algo que has pagado tú, ¿El estrés te aumenta el  
apetito?  
H: No tengo estrés…  
W: Yo sí…¿Has visto a Stacy? ¿ A Mark?  
H: A Mark no…, los lacayos se encargan.  
W: ¿Y Stacy?  
H: Vino a verme …, pero ya sabes, estaba ocupado en las consultas…¡¡¡  
alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo de la clínica!!!  
W: ( suspirando): Ya estamos otra vez …¿ me equivoco?...¿Qué vas a  
hacer?  
H: Pregúntale a ella, no sé por qué ha venido de vuelta, o su maridito se  
muere de verdad o ella necesita una receta urgente  
W: ¿Y…?  
H: Nada…No pienso perseguirla, sólo me pone jugar al escondite con mami  
y ya sabes lo poco que me gusta correr. Además ya están en ello Cameron  
y Cuddy…¡¡¡ Esto va a ser divertido!!! …incluso si al idiota le da por  
palmarla salgo ganando.  
W: ¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????  
H: Siempre es más fácil tirarte a tu ex si es viuda…, viene a convertirse en  
una acción humanitaria, como Médicos sin Fronteras  
W: (mirándole con incredulidad): Eres gilipollas…**

**Wilson se marcha indignado, al tiempo que Greg le pega el último mordisco  
al sándwich.**

**En el despacho de Cuddy:**

**Cam: ¡¡¡ Me obliga a encargarme de su historial completo!!!  
C: No… Te obliga a hablar con Stacy. A ti nunca te ha importado rehacer 20  
veces un historial, tu problema no es médico, es personal  
Cam: Deberías detenerle…, puede hacer mucho daño  
C: ¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento?...Cuando House conformó su equipo de diagnóstico a ninguno de los tres os preocupó cómo era. Sólo pensabais en el prestigio y la experiencia que ibais a adquirir. Hay que estar a las duras y a las maduras.  
Cam: ( con intención): ¿Como tú?...  
C: Los hechos hablan por ti querida. Nunca has venido a quejarte de House  
si no tenías argumentos. El que no te guste la esposa de un paciente no es  
un asunto médicamente relevante. Además, olvidas quién es tu jefe…Si  
tienes queja, díselo a House…, o a Stacy**

**Cameron salió disparada en busca de Chase y Foreman. Estaba enfadada,  
se sentía utilizada, manipulada. Lisa sonrió…, su sentido del deber le decía  
que debía cortar por lo sano pero, en esta ocasión su curiosidad femenina  
pudo más y decidió aplicar la filosofía de House, abrir bien los ojos,  
mantenerse callada y esperar acontecimientos.**

**En el departamento de diagnosis los ducklings deliberan:**

**F: No veo el problema Cameron, haz tu trabajo. Siempre has sido  
profesional  
Cam: No tanto como tú…, eres capaz de abstraerte, de ser objetivo  
F: No sé si eso es un halago o…  
Ch: Chicos, me da la sensación de que es mejor que no diga nada…, no  
podría ser imparcial…( mirando a Cameron), soy parte interesada  
Cam: Tal vez tengáis razón…, dejaré mis prejuicios en la sala de  
enfermeras**

**Cameron sale a hablar con los Warner. Los chicos se quedan solos:**

**Ch: Esto no va a acabar bien…  
F: ¿Ah sí? No me había dado cuenta…Podemos darnos por jodidos.  
Cameron le tocará las pelotas a House y de rebote él hará lo propio con  
nosotros… En cualquier caso yo seré el más perjudicado… Tú al menos  
tienes recompensa**

**Cameron decidió seguir el consejo de Foreman y Chase y cumplió de  
manera aséptica con el trámite de completar el historial. La conversación  
fue …,todo lo amable que podía ser. La tensión se podía cortar con un  
cuchillo. Cuando Cameron salió de la habitación de Mark, Stacy la siguió:**

**St: ¡¡¡ Dra Cameron!!! ¡¡Dra Cameron!! ¡¡¡ Allison!!!  
Cam: Stacy…, no puedo decirte nada sobre el diagnóstico hasta dentro de  
unos días, tan solo hemos completado el historial.  
St: Sabes muy bien que no quiero hablar sobre el diagnostico de mi  
marido…, por desgracia sé cuál es  
Cam: Si sabes cuál es, no me necesitas. Ni tampoco a House  
St: ¡¡¡Se muere!!! Consulté por mi cuenta a varios médicos en Short Hills. El  
pronóstico es…Greg es nuestra última esperanza  
Cam: ¿La tuya o la de Mark?..., todo el mundo recurre a House cuando no  
hay nadie más en este jodido planeta que pueda ayudarles. Pero no te he  
visto aquí cuando estuvo a punto de morir por los tiros que le pegó aquel  
psicópata o como su asistente legal por el asunto de los narcóticos  
St: ( comprensiva): Veo que le aprecias…, pero por otro lado, y hasta donde  
yo sé, tú no fuiste quien le indujo un coma de quetamina después del  
incidente de los disparos, ni quien le sacó de prisión…Estás hablando con  
la persona equivocada Dra Cameron.**

**Stacy se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a Cameron  
sumida en la perplejidad. De camino al despacho fue atando cabos. ¡¡¡  
Stacy sabía todo lo que House había sufrido en este tiempo!!! Sólo dos  
personas podían haberla mantenido al tanto y estaba segura de que no fue  
James Wilson, que tenía bastante con librarse del pegajoso e inquisidor  
inspector Tritter, la otra persona sólo podía ser Cuddy. Enfadada murmuró  
para sí: "¡¡¡ Zorras!!!". **

**CAPITULO 4**

**Aquella tarde:**

**H: ¿Qué tenemos?  
Cam: Ha tenido ataques sucesivos, más o menos controlables  
F: Es una mala señal  
Ch: Sería interesante hacerle un estudio genético pero no tiene familiares  
vivos así que queda descartado  
H: ¡No va a tener hijos con su mujer!, no le dará tiempo. ( murmurando) :  
Si no los tuvo conmigo…  
Cam: ( regañando a House) : Pasemos por alto tus comentarios infantiles.  
Ha seguido la dieta que le recomendaron en Short Hills, rica en  
carbohidratos.  
H: La infancia es la época más feliz de la vida, o eso dicen… ¿Qué más?  
Cam: Al parecer lleva unos días con un fuerte dolor abdominal calambres y  
escalofríos, es por eso que Stacy insistió en volver aunque Mark no  
quería…  
H: Puede ser la vesícula…Hacedle un TAC para confirmarlo…¿Por qué no  
quería venir? ¿Le preguntaste?  
Cam: Si quieres saberlo ve tú a enterarte, tal vez temía atascarse en la  
entrada principal…¿Podemos seguir con el diferencial?  
F: Habría que examinar si tiene problemas en el bazo, el tratamiento de la  
porfiria recomienda una esplenectomía.  
Ch: Sí pero sólo a largo plazo, la extirpación del bazo es una cirugía  
peligrosa en sus circunstancias.  
H: TAC abdominal y hematología completa. Análisis de orina también para  
ver cómo anda su función renal y una IRM para ver cómo tiene el  
cableado…  
F: Si es la vesícula podemos solucionarlo con cirugía laparoscópica, no  
debería ser un problema  
Ch: También habría que darle glucosa y hematina intravenosa y  
propranolol para controlar la hipertensión  
H: Bieeeeeen. Pues yo me voy a casa. Veo que os bastáis solitos. Mañana  
estaré aquí a primera hora…, pero hoy ya es suficiente, mi pierna ha pitado  
el final del partido. Llamadme tan sólo si me necesitáis para la prórroga  
Los tres patitos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????  
H: ( Haciendo una pirueta para meterse una vicodina en la boca): ¡¡¡  
Canasta de tres puntos !!!. Manda huevos que a estas alturas necesitéis  
traducción simultánea para entender mis metáforas…¡¡¡ Quiero decir que  
me llaméis si la diña, coño!!!**

**House se fue a casa sin ver a Stacy, ni él quiso buscarla ni ella hizo  
ninguna señal de acercamiento. Los doctores del departamento de  
diagnósticos se pusieron manos a la obra con las pruebas, conscientes de  
que el tiempo podía jugar en su contra…Stacy tuvo tiempo de hacer una  
visita turística por todo el Princeton Plainsboro hasta que harta de pasear  
decidió ir a ver a Cuddy:**

**St: ¿Estas disponible?...te traigo un café  
C: Ehhhhhhh sí, tan sólo estaba repasando los informes sobre los nuevos  
residentes que llegan en unos días, pueden esperar  
St: ( sentándose y suspirando) : Me mata la espera, no soporto la  
incertidumbre, el no saber.  
C: ¿Cómo se ha tomado Mark la vuelta a Princeton?  
St: Te mentiría si te dijera que se ha puesto a dar saltos de alegría…¿Y  
Greg?  
C: Tampoco se puso a saltar, ( hace un chistecillo con una sonrisa de  
amargura ): pero es que con el bastón no le es fácil…En realidad, se enfadó  
bastante y con razón ¡¡¡ Demonios, no sabía cómo decírselo!!!  
St: (bromeando) Me sorprende que no se echara a tu cuello para ahogarte  
C: Te debía el favor Stacy… Fuiste tú quien me recomendó el abogado para  
House y quien me dio la idea del cambiazo en el registro farmacéutico…Si  
no es por ti, House se habría convertido en el nuevo Conde de Montecristo  
St: No me apuntes méritos, yo sólo te di una salida más o menos legal. Tú  
arriesgaste tu puesto en el PPTH para salvar su trasero. ¿No le habrás  
dicho…?  
C: Tranquila…, no sabe nada…, si lo supiera tal vez sí tendría motivos para  
ahogarme por haberte implicado  
St: ¡¡¡Dios mío Lisa!!! ¿Se puede amar a dos hombres a la vez y no estar  
loca?  
¿Qué tiene Greg que nos hace cometer tantas estupideces?  
C: ¿Aparte de mala leche?.... Unos ojos azules que matan…**

**Al día siguiente, ****jueves [8 de Noviembre de 2007]****, por la mañana, en el  
despacho del nefrólogo:**

**F: Lo que nos temíamos…son ambas cosas  
Ch: Tiene cálculos biliares, que podemos eliminar como ya se dijo en el  
diferencial  
Cam: El problema es el bazo. Está anormalmente inflamado  
H: ( visiblemente agobiado): No soportará una cirugía, y aunque así fuera,  
el postoperatorio lo dejaría frito…  
Cam: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Quizá sea mejor que hables con Stacy…( bajando  
la voz y mirando a House): Sabe lo que se cuece, me dijo que había  
consultado a un médico en Short Hills…Que sea ella quien se lo diga.  
H: Hay que joderse…Yo se lo diré. Cameron, en cuanto hable con ellos  
ocúpate del papeleo. Foreman y Chase preparadle para la intervención y  
llamad a cirugía ¡¡¡ qué se pongan las pilas ya!!!**

**Salió decidido a la habitación de los Warner, Stacy estaba con su marido y  
un cruce de miradas bastó para darse cuenta de la gravedad de la  
situación. En otro momento, con otros pacientes, House hubiera sido  
cortante, hubiera dado la noticia como quien da un tiro a quemarropa. Tal  
vez hasta hubiera hecho un chiste sobre las bondades de la otra vida, en la  
que ni él mismo creía. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión se sentó y guardó  
silencio unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que Mark Warner,  
convulso por el dolor, apenas con un hilo de voz rompió el hielo, y  
sorprendentemente no fue para dirigirse a su médico:**

**Mk: Stacy…, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, por favor?  
St: Quiero oír lo que tenga que decirnos…  
Mk: Por favor…**

**Ante la insistencia, Stacy abandonó la estancia atribulada, confundida y  
enfadada. Sintió la tentación casi irrefrenable de quedarse al otro lado de  
la puerta pero no lo hizo. Si había arrastrado a su marido hasta House de  
nuevo, al menos le debía un mínimo respeto en sus últimos momentos.  
Dentro de la habitación Greg House no estaba mejor que ella, pero su  
actitud fue distinta, le encantaba saltar sin red y, una vez se aseguró de  
que su ex mujer estaba lo suficientemente lejos, sentenció:**

**H: Te mueres…, yo lo sé, ella lo sabe…Todo el mundo lo sabe  
Mk: (sonriendo de forma forzada): ¿Y crees que yo no?  
H: ( desconcertado porque por primera vez Mark Warner consigue  
sorprenderle): Entonces ¿Por qué has vuelto?  
Mk: Eres un cabrito, un egocéntrico chiflado al que le importa un carajo,  
herir, apabullar y humillar a todo el que se cruza en su camino, ya sean  
compañeros, subordinados….  
H: …Putas, amantes, maridos de ex amantes…, lo sé. No era preciso que  
estuvieras al borde de la muerte para que me dijeras que era un  
compendio de virtudes…Nací de nalgas, y ya lo dijo mi madre el día que me  
trajo a este jodido mundo, "¡¡¡ Este condenado tiene personalidad!!!"  
Mk: (suspirando): Pero no es todo tan sencillo…, no concibes que ningún  
semejante pueda estar a tu altura en ningún momento…, ni siquiera te lo  
planteas …  
H: No hace falta…Los hechos lo confirman  
Mk: Te equivocas…( tose, hace un esfuerzo por hablar pero tiene que  
pararse)**

**House se levanta y coge un vaso de agua de la mesilla, le da de beber, más  
bien le ordena que beba. Mark obedece, da unos sorbitos, se moja los  
labios, toma aliento y prosigue:**

**Mk: No soy el pobre moribundo, ni el marido ultrajado…Lo sé todo. Sé lo  
que pasó aquella noche en tu casa…  
H: ¿Stacy te lo dijo…?  
Mk: Stacy no dijo nada…, me bastó ver su maleta hecha, cerrada con  
candado y aparentemente bien escondida en el armario…, ¿A santo de qué  
si no iba a presentarme aquí en plena noche a suplicarte? ¿Por qué iba a  
permitir que me humillaras dejándome tirado en la escalera como una  
colilla?  
H: ¡¡¡ Vaya !!! Tendré que advertir a Stacy que guarde su maleta hecha en  
el banco cuando abandone al siguiente marido por mí…Pero tienes razón,  
yo no me rebajaría así ni por Angelina Jolie …, y menos por una esposa que  
no se gana tal título.  
Mk: Son las cosas que se hacen por amor…  
H: Sí …debe ser eso. Pero ya sabes, yo soy como el llanero solitario.  
Mk: Mientes… Sólo hay una razón por la que Stacy no me abandonó…  
( hace una mueca de dolor pero se contiene), Stacy no es voluble, si toma  
una decisión la lleva a cabo con todas sus consecuencias, tú lo sabes mejor  
que nadie, deberías recordarlo cada vez que te metes un chute…  
H: ¡¡¡ Yo seré un cabrito pero tu eres un cabronazo!!!,( haciendo un chiste  
malo) : También en el sentido literal de la expresión  
Mk: ¿Qué le dijiste para que cambiara de opinión?  
H: Lo que todo el mundo sabe, que soy un capullo incapaz de ser feliz y de  
hacer felices a los demás…  
Mk: Pero tus motivos eran otros, no querías que yo sufriera lo que tú…  
H: ¡¡¡Eh, eh!!! Ya hay demasiados mártires elevados a los altares, no te  
postules, ni a mí tampoco…Me gusta ser un Santo tanto como me agrada  
llevar bata.  
Mk: ( vuelve a sonreír ante la irreverencia de House): Preferiste quedar  
como un miserable antes que admitir que lo hacías por compasión…  
H: Eso mismo me dijo Wilson en la azotea, ¿estáis conchabados?... ¡¡¡ es  
una maruja recalcitrante!!!.  
Mk: Preferiste perderla por segunda vez antes que joderme la poca vida  
que sabías que me quedaba…, augggggh, me estoy mareando  
H: ( asiente): Vas a quirófano en menos de dos horas…, ya sabes lo que  
hay. Intentaremos lidiar con el problema en el bazo pero no hay  
garantías…Los chicos vendrán en unos minutos a prepararte…Deberías  
hablar con Stacy**

**Se levanta para marcharse, pero haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Mark le  
detiene agarrándole el brazo**

**Mk: Cuídala…**

**Sale de la habitación pensativo… Suspira, ve que está sudando y acelera el  
paso en lo posible. Le duele la pierna y muerde su labio inferior para no  
gritar… Se encierra en su despacho, baja las persianas y echa mano de su  
vicodina..., toca ración doble. Silencio absoluto…, cierra los ojos…Tan sólo  
el estéreo a bajo volumen recuerda que el departamento de diagnosis no  
está vacío, Paul McCartney canta: "Michelle ma belle, these are words that  
go together well, my Michelle…."**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Mientras House dormitaba aletargado, los ducklings aligeraban en el  
preoperatorio de Mark. Los calmantes que le habían suministrado le habían  
permitido estar sin dolor en un estado nebuloso, de casi consciencia. En  
un momento dado, Cameron se quedó sola con Mark.**

**Dejando atrás su pudor masculino habló a las claras:**

**Mk: Tengo miedo…, y no sé por qué se lo cuento a usted porque sé que no  
le caigo bien, mejor dicho, Stacy no le cae bien  
Cam: Tranquilícese Sr. Warner todo va a salir bien…Y eso que dice son  
figuraciones suyas.  
Mk: Como su jefe, miente usted fatal Dra Cameron. Soy educador escolar,  
reconozco los ataques de celos de las quinceañeras enfurruñadas a 10 kms  
de distancia…Usted no es una quinceañera… pero está enamorada…  
aunque sea de la persona equivocada… No tema, me llevaré su secreto a la  
tumba.**

**Cameron sonrió pero no le dio réplica.**

**Mk: Necesito que me haga un gran favor. Necesito que le dé esta carta a mi  
mujer. ( le entrega un sobre cerrado pero sin lacrar, en el que pone con  
letra manuscrita "Para Stacy" )  
Cam: (incómoda, teniendo la sensación de que le hacía partícipe de una  
intimidad que no le pertenecía): ¿Por qué no lo hace usted mismo?  
Mk: Si salgo de esta puede destruirla pero si no…  
Cam: ( confundida): Pero…Puede dársela a otra persona, su abogado, su  
notario, su asesor fiscal.  
Mk: Ella era…, es todo eso…Necesito a alguien no implicado, por eso no me vale  
la doctora Cuddy, ni el doctor Wilson, y mucho menos House… Usted sabrá  
hacerlo. Su sentido del deber le ayudará…  
Cam: Dentro de 10 minutos entra en el quirófano, llamaré a Stacy para que  
puedan hablar un momento ( al tiempo se aseguraba de meter el sobre de  
Mark Warner en el bolsillo inferior de su bata)  
Mk: Gracias Dra Cameron**

**Al sonido del busca House se repuso de su estado de hibernación, había  
llegado la hora de la verdad. Cojeando ostensiblemente fue a paso lento  
hacia el quirófano…, no estaba en condiciones de participar en la  
operación con el pasote de vicodina que llevaba encima, pero sí lo  
suficientemente despierto como para ver la intervención sin empezar a  
roncar. En la puerta estaba Stacy con una expresión que nunca había visto  
en sus ojos. Miedo, súplica, desconcierto, agotamiento…Tan sólo acertó a  
decirle**

**H: No te quedes aquí todo el tiempo…, va para largo**

**Stacy tampoco logró decir nada, se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza  
asintiendo, estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado frustrada, el esfuerzo  
vano de nadar a contracorriente la había minado por completo...en ese  
instante necesitaba desconectar del mundo para esperar lo inesperado.  
Soledad para confiar en el milagro o para llorar por el desenlace  
largamente anunciado …**

**Cinco horas más tarde, los peores presagios se confirmaron. Cuando la RCP  
no dio resultado y comprobaron que el encefalograma de Mark estaba  
completamente plano, Cameron buscó instintivamente a House con la  
mirada…Él la vio pero no hizo ademán de bajar para reunirse con su  
equipo. Volvió a su despacho sintiendo que había fracasado...**

**En ese momento, Cameron asumíó que tenía que tomar las riendas,  
resuelta dejó que Foreman y Chase se encargaran de acabar el trabajo y  
sin dar explicaciones fue directamente a la capilla del PPTH…Su intuición  
femenina no la traicionó, Stacy Warner estaba allí … sola, era apenas una  
sombra desubicada, fuera de lugar, absorta…Al oír la puerta se sobresaltó  
…Sabía lo que aquello significaba…, la expresión de Allison Cameron puso  
fin a su incertidumbre y a sus esperanzas…La joven doctora se sentó junto  
a ella**

**Cam: Lo siento mucho Stacy…  
St: ( serena y resignada): Me sorprende que haya resistido tanto…, pensé  
que House…, pensé que Greg podría curarle de nuevo…pero por lo que veo  
no es infalible.  
Cam: Dicen que sólo Dios lo es…, y House no es Dios, aunque él crea que sí  
St: ( con tristeza): Cojo puñetero…,Mark no quería venir, no debí traerle de  
vuelta…No debí hacerle sufrir…, no debí hacerles sufrir…  
Cam: ( no sabiendo muy bien qué decir): Stacy… tengo algo para ti…**

**Le entrega la carta de Mark y sale de allí prácticamente corriendo hacia el  
despacho…Foreman y Chase aún no han vuelto…House duerme por fin,  
plácidamente recostado en su chaise longue. Le mira y piensa que no le  
queda oportunidad. Pero aun así no se resigna, porque por propia experiencia sabe lo difícil que es luchar contra el destino… Y ella aún confiaba en que su destino llevara bastón**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Aquella noche:**

**Un cataclismo…Eso fue exactamente lo que supuso para Stacy la carta de  
Mark… Le confesaba su amor, cosa que no le sorprendía, pues siempre  
había sido un hombre detallista y atento hasta el extremo…Fue lo primero  
que le atrajo de su marido…, buscando el contrapunto no tardaron en  
casarse, estaba suficientemente enamorada como para emprender una  
apacible y acomodada vida con él...o eso creía. Su póstuma confesión le  
ofreció una dimensión de Mark que no tuvo oportunidad de mostrarse en  
vida. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba oír a su conciencia…En pocas palabras,  
necesitaba a James Wilson.**

**El oncólogo no había abandonado el hospital aquel día. No había visto a su  
jefa ni a ninguno de sus dos atribulados amigos fuera de la zona  
quirúrgica. Pensaba comentar la intervención con House en el propio  
quirófano, pero le bastó ver su estado para desistir. Dado el curso de los  
acontecimientos, cuando llegó la noche acabó compartiendo cena con Lisa  
Cuddy, que también había decidido quedarse…Sendos sándwich mixtos,  
más bien resecos, y un litro de café solo bien cargado les ayudaban a pasar  
el trance y a no caer rendidos…, nada que ver con lo que en un primer  
momento hubiera podido parecer una cena romántica. La modorra  
hubiera hecho estragos a pesar de la cafeína de no ser por el toque en la  
puerta que les alertó…Era Stacy Warner**

**Después de las palabras consabidas, de las frases hechas y de los abrazos,  
lloros y consuelos, Stacy se sentó y, entre sorbo y sorbo de café, dijo:**

**St: Supongo que esto era lo que tenía que pasar…Supongo que en cierta  
manera lo sabía incluso la primera vez que vine…  
W: Eso nunca se sabe Stacy…Mark parecía recuperado  
C: No te tortures …hiciste lo que debías  
St: Lo que más me fastidia…, lo que de verdad me joroba es descubrir que  
en realidad no conocía al hombre con el que me casé…  
Cuddy y Wilson la miran expectantes, sin entender el significado de sus  
palabras…Stacy Warner les pasa la carta de Mark. Espera paciente a que  
lean el contenido, escruta sus caras y sus gestos, que en menos de dos  
minutos atraviesan la ternura, la sorpresa y el desconcierto…Al cabo  
Pepito Grillo versión Wilson, habló:  
W: ¿Lo sabía?...  
St: Eso parece…  
C: ¿Y por qué te lo dice? O sea, ¿Por qué ahora?  
W: Es lo que…  
C: Tienes que hablar con House…  
St: No sé qué hacer…No puedo mirarle sin temblar…, no puedo mirarle sin  
sentirme responsable de todo…**

**Silencio…Dicen que quien calla otorga, pero no era el caso puesto que ni  
Lisa ni James eran un ejemplo en los temas de amores, no se sentían con  
ánimos ni con la autoridad como para aconsejar a Stacy, porque ni ellos  
conocían la salida de ese laberinto. De repente, Cuddy se encendió:**

**C: ¿Cuándo te dio la carta Mark? ¿Antes de entrar en quirófano?  
St: Mark no me dio la carta…Apenas nos dijimos nada…Casi no podía  
hablar…  
W: ¿Quién te la dio?  
St: La doctora Cameron  
C: Ya…( resuelta ): Dr. Wilson vete a tu hotel, yo mandaré a House a  
descansar, lleva más de 24 horas pasado de vicodina sin apenas dormir, va  
a acabar infartándose…Foreman, Chase y Cameron se fueron hace rato  
pero él sigue en el despacho…Ya bastantes desgracias hemos tenido hoy…  
Stacy, tienes que salir del hospital y no conviene que esta noche estés  
sola, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa..**

**Aquel ****viernes [9 de Noviembre de 2007]**** de otoño, amaneció soleado en  
Princeton. Chase sonrió al ver el cielo azulado. " Al menos no llueve",  
pensó. Se levantó y se metió en el baño, hubiera deseado compartir la  
ducha, pero Cameron todavía dormía y ni siquiera sus cánticos desafinados  
lograron espabilarla…Al salir del aseo, Chase le dio una palmadita en el  
trasero para despertarla:**

**Ch: Vamos Bella Durmiente, son más de las dos…Sólo nos dieron la  
mañana libre ¿recuerdas?, y fue para descansar no para …  
Cam: (adormilada): Pues si vieras las ganas que tengo de nada…(brusca):  
¿Y por qué narices siempre acabo desnuda en tu cama?  
Ch: ( para sí) : Eso mismo digo yo…( siguiéndole el juego): Pero oye, tengo  
curiosidad, ¿ es una pregunta retórica? Espera…no sé si quiero conocer la  
respuesta…Creo que no me gustaría.  
Cam ( sonríe y apura sus cartas): ¿Tienes alguna teoría al respecto?  
Ch: Varias…, o bien soy Superman en la cama, o sigues persiguiendo al  
hombre sin sombra y esto es para ti como el aperitivo antes del gran  
banquete,…o las dos cosas…Olvidas que no me gusta ser el segundo plato  
de nadie.**

**Cameron no dijo nada pero Chase comprobó que sus palabras surtían  
efecto porque salió flechada a tomar un baño con cara de pocos amigos,  
mientras él, divertido, se hacía el nudo de la corbata…Decididamente le  
encantaba enfadar a su colega.**

**Cuando llegaron al Princeton Eric "Darwin" Foreman llevaba dos horas  
trabajando, poniendo al día varios historiales de la clínica que House había  
descuidado hábilmente. No podía por menos que sonreír "¿Cómo se las  
arreglará este cabrón para que los historiales sin hacer aparezcan  
oportunamente entre mis papeles?". A pesar de que su jefe usaba esa vil  
estrategia con ahínco y de forma más que recalcitrante Foreman no se  
quejó jamás, consciente de que con el tiempo él podría hacer lo mismo con  
los ducklings de turno. Además había descubierto que completar los  
historiales de las consultas del Dr House le resultaba útil, le avivaba la  
mente, le templaba el carácter y le ahorraba el tener que comprar el  
número semanal de la revista de autodefinidos porque, aunque le hubiera  
sido más fácil entender los jeroglíficos egipcios o descifrar el misterio de la  
piedra Rosseta, no era algo que aquella mañana le preocupara…Estaba de  
buen humor, por eso no le importó bromear con Chase y Cameron cuando  
aparecieron en el despacho:**

**F: ¡Cristo bendito! No sabia que fuerais parientes de la Familia Addams …  
¡Vaya caretos que traéis! ¿seguro que habéis dormido?  
Ch: ( gesticuló poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios): Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…  
Ándate con cuidado amiguito…Lucrecia Borgia no está de muy buen humor esta mañana  
Cam: ( lapidaria) : Es que me cabreo mucho cuando me baja la regla  
H: (llegaba en ese momento y alcanzó a oír el comentario): Pues menos  
mal que yo no…Buenos días hijitos…, ¿habéis dormido bien?  
F: ( mirando a Chase y Cameron) Yo sí**

**La conversación tomaba derroteros más peligrosos pero Lisa Cuddy tenía  
el don de interrumpir en los momentos más oportunos:**

**C: Buenos días a todos…He organizado las consultas para la semana que  
viene, ( dirigiéndose a House): te alegrará saber que por una vez os he  
eximido de pasarlas…Me encargaré yo aprovechando la remesa de nuevos  
residentes que llegan  
H: ¡¡¡ Vaya!!! Carne fresca…, ¿has mirado los currículum? ¿Traen fotos  
chulas? ... Tiene cojones que me releves cuando las consultas se ponen  
molonas…Me asombran esos querubines, esa audacia sin par …,viene un  
paciente con amigdalitis y son capaces de diagnosticarle inflamación  
testicular…¡¡¡¡ Luego dirán que damos argumentos a Michael Moore para  
sus pelis !!!  
C: Pasemos por alto tus gracias House…, no está el horno para bollos…  
H: Eso es lo que siempre le digo a Cameron  
Cam: A veces eres idiota House  
H: ¿Sólo a veces? Me halagas…  
C: A propósito de Cameron, Allison te necesito en mi despacho ahora  
mismo…  
H: ( dirigiéndose a Cuddy): Seguro que la vas a proponer para el Nobel de  
la Paz pero ten cuidado jefa, te puede sacar los ojos, está en sus happy  
days…huy , ¿eso no era una canción gospel?**

**CAPITULO 7**

**No intercambiaron palabra en el camino que mediaba entre el despacho de  
Gregory House y el de la directora médica…Se soportaban, como un mal  
menor, como si fuera algo inevitable, pero nunca se habían caído del todo  
bien, quizá fuera porque en el fondo eran parecidas…, aunque ninguna de  
las dos lo admitiría públicamente. Las dos habían tenido caminos paralelos  
en cierto sentido, librando dificultades y llegando a donde estaban por  
propios méritos, las dos eran hasta cierto punto atractivas y las dos habían  
estado, o tal vez aún estaban, enamoradas del mismo hombre…Así las  
cosas, había poco de que hablar y por eso Lisa Cuddy aligeró el trámite:**

**C: Sabrás el motivo por el que te llamé  
Cam: Tú dirás…  
C: Mark… el señor Warner, te entregó una carta sin lacrar para su mujer  
justo antes de entrar en quirófano  
Cam: Te veo muy cautelosa Dra Cuddy y muy informada, sí así es…  
C: ¿Sabes el contenido?  
Cam: Es muy grave la acusación que intentas hacerme…Me dedico a mi  
trabajo, que es cumplir con los pacientes y nada más  
C: Dra. Cameron si fuera así no te llamaría, porque el Dr Chase no es  
paciente tuyo, al menos en el sentido estricto del término, aunque tiempo  
al tiempo…, de modo que no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, sólo  
era una pregunta…  
Cam: Supongo el motivo de tus reservas hacia mí pero te aseguro que ni  
conozco el contenido ni…  
C: Está bien…Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber…  
Cam: Tal vez piensas que yo la manipulé…  
C: Ahora eres tú quien acusa… En ningún momento he insinuado tal cosa  
Cam: ¿Y entonces?**

**Lisa Cuddy le cuenta a Cameron el contenido de la carta…**

**[…]**

**Al mismo tiempo un James Wilson con vocación de torbellino había  
conseguido arrastrar a House hasta la azotea. El nefrólogo rezongó y  
espetó a su amigo:**

**H: ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡¡¡ No eres yo!!! ¿Qué haces aquí si tienes tu  
consulta llena? ¿ Has vuelto con tu ex mujer? ¿Se ha muerto Héctor? ¿Te  
mueres tú?  
W: Calla agorero… es mucho peor…Stacy…  
H: No me digas que ha confesado su amor por mí ahora que está libre del  
yugo matrimonial...  
W: Peor…, ¿desde cuándo te ha importado el matrimonio para …?  
H: Mmmmmm…No sé qué puede ser peor… ¿ Ha decidido tener relaciones  
lésbicas y te pide consejo?...Tendrías que decirle que no eres la persona  
adecuada…Hasta donde yo sé tú sólo eres polígamo. Tal vez debería  
preguntar a Cameron…  
W: ( atragantándose): ¿Cameron es lesbiana?  
H: ¡¡¡ No animal…!!! Pero es de lógica, alguien capaz de montárselo con  
Chase en el escobero es capaz de cualquier cosa…¿Por qué crees que la  
contraté si no?…¡¡¡¡ Y ve al grano que me tienes en ascuas…!!!  
W: Mark ha confesado…  
H: ¿En la capilla o en el depósito de cadáveres?...Pensaba que estaba  
muerto…¡¡¡ No jodas, a ver si voy a tener que empezar a creer en Dios !!!  
W: No seas bestia, me refiero a que ha dejado a Stacy una carta póstuma  
declarándole su amor y…  
H: ( cortándole): Siempre me pareció un soplapo…  
W: ( ídem) : …le ha dicho que sabía lo vuestro  
H: ( terminando la frase): …llas**

**James Wilson esperaba que Greg House reaccionara iracundo pero se  
sorprendió al ver que su amigo no movió un músculo, limitándose tan sólo  
a sonreír pícaramente, con esa expresión de autosuficiencia que le tanto le  
exasperaba:**

**H: Jimmy nunca aprenderás…¿Sabes quién era Thomas Hobbes ?  
W: ¿ Tu compañero de cuarto en Hopkins?  
H: (hace un gesto de disgusto porque sabe que Wilson le está tomando el  
pelo): Ese tío era un filósofo del XVII que dijo aquella frase de " Homo  
homini lupus"  
W: (bromeando) Ya… pero ya sabes…¡¡¡ nunca es lupus !!!  
H: …Lo que traducido a un lenguaje legible es que nadie es bueno con sus  
semejantes por naturaleza aunque lo pueda parecer, lo que nos lleva al  
otro axioma irrefutable, todo el mundo miente.  
W: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Mark Warner?  
H: ( suspira): Tuvimos una larga conversación, me dijo que cuidara de su  
viuda…¡¡¡ Que se compre un perro, no te jode!!!  
W: ¡¡¡¿A ti también?!!!  
H: Sip…Interesante ¿verdad?...Al tipo no le importa que su mujer sea feliz,  
le jode que sea feliz conmigo…En eso nos distinguimos, yo soy infeliz y  
hago infelices a los demás, él avanza aún más en el grado de perversidad,  
es feliz asegurando nuestra infelicidad…  
W: ¡ Estoy mayor para trabalenguas House!  
H: Si la quería tanto no se lo hubiera contado…Pretende amargarnos la  
vida desde el Más Allá… Es como la leyenda que cuentan sobre el Cid  
Campeador…, su sola presencia ahuyentó a los infieles aun estando frito…  
Olvida que el derecho de pernada ya pasó a la historia…, si no me controló  
en vida mucho menos lo va a hacer desde su tumba.  
W: ¡¡¡ No seas buitre!!! ¿Me estás diciendo que te aprovecharás del  
desorden emocional de Stacy para…? ¡¡¡ House no tienes conciencia!!!  
H: Ya…eso no hace falta ni decirlo...,pero por eso estás tú aquí ¿no?…  
Además ¡¡¡ Quién quiere conciencia si tiene un bisturí…!!!  
W: (insiste con desazón): Pero… ¿Qué harás?  
H: ¿Qué haré? Déjame pensar... Creo que iré a cambiarle el agua al  
canario.**

**Mientras en el despacho de Cuddy:**

**C: Te pongo a prueba porque tengo motivos para pensar que vas a hacer lo  
imposible por interferir, no quiero que House sepa nada de esta situación  
de modo que te aviso, si la cagas te despido…, y me aseguraré de que  
Gregory House no pueda protegerte  
Cam: ( sorprendida y alterada, consigue no gritar ): Eres más mezquina de  
lo que pensaba …¿Quieres proteger a House? ¿De mí? ¡¡¡No me hagas  
reír!!!…¡Enséñale a protegerse de sí mismo si tanto te interesa su  
bienestar!…, ¿o debería decir el tuyo Dra. Cuddy?  
C: Dra. Cameron si fuera mezquina no te estaría contando esto y ya estarías en la calle…**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Cameron salió del despacho de Cuddy furiosa, como tantas otras veces,  
pero en esa ocasión no tenía claro el motivo real de su enfado…Tenía  
previsto encontrarse con Foreman y Chase en el departamento de  
diagnosis para preparar el trabajo del día siguiente pero cambió de idea…  
Necesitaba pensar…Se encerró en el vestuario. Su cabeza bullía…No sólo  
estaba irritada, sentía una profunda desazón. Lo más fácil era pensar que  
aquella conversación tan tensa le había alterado, el hecho de que se  
dudara de su honestidad de forma tan descarada. Lo más complicado era  
admitir la cruda realidad…Sonrió amargamente. Lisa Cuddy la estaba  
poniendo a prueba pero tal vez no iba desencaminada…Quizá la estaba  
protegiendo…Quizá le abrió los ojos…La realidad le atravesó como un rayo,  
¿Cómo podría mantener una relación con House ahora que sabía que podía  
volver con su antigua mujer?. No le preocupaba que hubieran sido pareja  
en el pasado o que hubieran tenido un lío, pero una cosa era un desliz  
ocasional y otra verles como pareja oficial. En una décima de segundo  
comprendió dos cosas: Una, que conociendo la forma de ser de su jefe  
saltaría sobre su presa como un león hambriento y dos, que ella no podría  
soportarlo. Su destino empezó a correr y ella no se resignaba, no quería  
resignarse, no sabía resignarse…Tal vez debería actuar en consecuencia,  
tal vez debería dimitir…**

**Gregory House había despachado hábilmente a Foreman y a Chase…La  
próxima semana no había consultas para ellos pero ese día aún era viernes  
de modo que había que cumplir. Creía que necesitaba pensar pero una vez  
sólo se dio cuenta de que no…También advirtió que no había vuelto a ver a  
Stacy Warner, apenas habían intercambiado dos o tres frases desde que  
volvió al PPTH. Ni siquiera le había dado el pésame pero no era algo que en  
esas últimas horas le hubiera quitado el sueño…**

**Cameron le despertó de su nirvana emocional, la miró…Le bastó ver su  
expresión para comprender la situación pero, como siempre, no le dio  
cuartelillo:**

**H: ¡¡¡ Vaya !!! En casa del herrero cuchillo de palo ¿eh?... Deberías tomar  
antihistamínicos para esa alergia pertinaz…Ya se sabe que Noviembre es  
un mes muy peligroso…¡¡¡ Hay tanto polen!!!  
Cam: No necesito antialérgicos…, toma… ( le entrega una carta):…Tienes  
15 días para buscarme un sustituto  
H: ( consiguiendo ocultar su sorpresa): ¡¡¡ Qué complicada eres coño !!!  
¿De verdad necesitas dimitir cada vez que quieres pedirme una cita ? No  
alcanzo a pensar qué harás cuando mates a un paciente de verdad…Si  
quieres consejos sobre el particular habla con Chase y Foreman…ellos son  
los expertos en la materia  
Cam: ( seria): Ya hablaremos…**

**House abrió la carta de Cameron y casi consiguió fabricar el armazón de un  
Concorde que voló veloz hasta estrellarse contra la pared del despacho**

**Por su parte, Lisa Cuddy dormitaba en su despacho en una actitud  
impropia de ella. Había cancelado oportunamente todas las citas para ese  
día, lo último que necesitaba era una fila de benefactores ingenuos que  
pensaban que podrían acallar sus conciencias aflojando la chequera. Aun  
así tenía un montón de trabajo administrativo que hacer. Miró con  
desagrado los portafolios que contenían los documentos que necesitaban  
su firma mientras se tomaba una aspirina. Le estallaba la cabeza. La  
jaqueca hubiera sido aún peor de haber sabido lo que estaba a punto de  
ocurrir en el departamento de medicina diagnóstica**

**[…]**

**A última hora de aquella tarde Stacy Warner llamaba a la puerta del  
despacho de Greg House:**

**St: ¿Tienes un momento?  
H: Hola…  
St: ¿Cómo estás?  
H: Buf…Si te dijera que estoy bien mentiría…¿ Y tú?  
St: Todo lo bien que se puede estar…**

**House se levanta, no coge su bastón de modo que se acerca a ella  
apoyándose ligeramente en su escritorio. Se queda sentado en su mesa…  
Se miran, se escrutan, intentando, más bien deseando, que las preguntas y  
las respuestas fluyan sin palabras. Greg hace ademán de acariciarla pero  
se refrena, parece turbado. Stacy no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada al  
percatarse. Coge sus manos entre las suyas. Se quedan embobados unos  
instantes en los que parece que el tiempo se detiene. Stacy reacciona al  
tiempo que le suelta. Greg habla por fin:**

**H: ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
St: ( con un gesto amable de fastidio): Tú y tu jodido sentido práctico...  
H: La vida es demasiado corta como para filosofar…  
St: Tal vez… ( le explica su situación someramente): Cuddy se ha portado  
de maravilla …El alejarme del hospital me ha sentado bien, he pasado este último  
día haciendo gestiones…,dejo Short Hills, no necesito una casa tan grande  
para mí sola así que la he puesto en venta…, me marcho un tiempo con mi  
madre  
H: (asiente): Ajá…  
St: ( continúa): Un compañero de la facultad se postula para Fiscal del  
Estado…,se ha enterado de lo de Mark y pensando que el distraerme me  
ayudaría me ha ofrecido incorporarme a su equipo en Enero…pero aún no  
he aceptado, no estoy segura de querer hacerlo  
H: ( sonríe): Claro…¿ A qué abogado con tu currículo le puede interesar  
un puesto en la oficina de la Fiscalía Estatal?  
St: …Nunca me gustó Trenton…  
H: ( con intención): Princeton es más bonito...y excitante  
St: Mucho más…  
H: La decisión no es fácil pero es simple**

**Se hizo el silencio...Doble déjà vu: Stacy sabía que House no se estaba  
refiriendo a su futuro laboral precisamente…y recordó sus palabras cuando  
apenas un año antes el nefrólogo la situó ante la eterna disyuntiva, aquélla  
conversación volvió a resonar en su cabeza: "Quiero no amar a Mark,  
quiero odiarte..., quiero que todo se simplifique pero no sé"…"Puedes  
escoger una vida conmigo o una vida con él…, todo no puede ser. No es  
fácil pero es simple"…Gregory House parpadeó…, tenía la sensación de  
haber vivido esa situación, de haber pronunciado esas mismas palabras en  
otra circunstancia similar…La sonrisa nostálgica de Stacy se lo confirmó.  
No es que fuera el momento más oportuno, pero aquella conversación  
sonaba a despedida, de modo que no era cuestión de destilar el último  
gramo de pudor o de moralidad que debía quedarle en su cerebro…Rozó su  
cintura, las yemas de los dedos se deslizaron hábiles a lo largo de su  
espalda hasta llegar a su nuca al tiempo que sus labios se acercaban, cerró  
los ojos y la besó. Un leve roce. Hizo de la audacia su máxima una vez más  
cuando continuó en otro beso sincero y profundo que Stacy no rechazó…  
Pararon para respirar, para medir el grado de su desesperación, para  
detener el reloj y desear que la Tierra dejara de girar en ese momento… Al  
cabo, Greg House acercó sus labios al oído de Stacy para susurrar: "Sabes  
que conmigo no tienes que fingir …No tienes que decir nada, no tienes que  
hacer nada…Nada en absoluto…o tal vez sólo silbar…¿Sabes cómo hacerlo,  
verdad? Tienes que juntar los labios y soplar…"**

**No había olvidado que era su pasaje preferido de "Tener y no tener…"**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


End file.
